Shifting Feelings
by ProfTweety
Summary: What started out as just another dinner between friends who kiss leads to a discussion and decision to take things further in their relationship as they make plans for a future weekend. Added: S&A spend the weekend together; as predicted their relationship deepens. {very sweet}
1. Reservations

_**Shifting Feelings**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews on my other fics; I will def personally reply as I regain strength. _I'm always happy to hear comments. _Hope you enjoy! Respect for humanity and civility in words always wins out. Today is life!

**A/N 2**: For this to work, we have to pretend the Stroh case is finished. He's either dead or re-incarcerated but no longer a threat to Rusty and/or Sharon.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Sharon had convinced Andy to let her pay for their non-date dinner. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind of emotions for her and, she assumed, for him as well. They still went back and forth between their chaste and intimate kisses but they definitely showed a preference for the intimate ones.

Leaving the restaurant, she took his hand in hers. Her idea was to walk to the valet holding hands but he let go and hooked his arm in hers as they always did. She looked at him but didn't say anything. He thought he saw sadness briefly but she so quickly schooled her features then smiled at him that he couldn't be sure.

She thought she'd try another tactic so while waiting for the valet to bring his car, she caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. Realizing her intentions, he turned at the last second so the kiss would land on his cheek. That time he knew for sure he had seen sadness, confusion and hurt before she yet again put on her game face and smiled.

Once they were in the car, she sat herself closer to the door than usual, looking out the window. Never once during the entire drive did she dare look at him lest he see the tears that sometimes welled up at the rejections. This man who wanted so much more, as he had told her, pushed her away so easily not once but twice in a matter of minutes.

Wanting nothing more than to get away, she jumped out as soon as the car was in park. She heard him mutter, "Damnit, Sharon!" as he got out just as quickly, jogging to catch up with her. His hand on her arm was greeted with, "Please don't."

"We're not dating, Sharon, and you don't want people to _think_ we are," he said angrily.

"I thought we were working on that," she said, her voice low, signifying her own anger. These two people who on the surface appeared so different from each other were in fact very similar.

"We are but you haven't said that you want to date me," he said with exasperation.

"What did you think I was doing tonight?"

"Trying it out?" he asked uncertainly. "How the hell am I supposed to know, Sharon? You are a closed book sometimes and believe me I don't mind waiting to read you but don't get mad at me if I screw up because I don't know what's going on with you or with _us_ for that matter."

They were talking as they walked then rode up the flight to the lobby. Having shushed him, they made their way to the main elevator in silence.

"It's fine, Andy," she said quietly, "I won't do it again."

He felt horrible at the realization of her words. "I want you to," he said just as softly, pressing the button for her floor. "Don't give up, Sharon, don't pull back, I'm here." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged at her. Lt Provenza would've called it his depressing puppy dog look.

They remained silent until she was waiting for the coffee to perk. He came up behind, putting his arms around her, and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry I missed the cues."

"Andy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should've talked to you but I thought you'd respond and when you didn't I felt foolish," she admitted so softly he almost missed some of it.

"Well it can't always be _me_," he grinned against her temple. "We gotta share the screw ups."

Turning in his arms, she put one hand behind his neck, the other rested on his chest. "A fair and equal distribution of awkwardness, Andy, is that what you're seeking?" she asked in a gentle mock-serious tone.

"Yeah, we can both be idiots as Provenza calls me."

"I prefer good friends, Lt."

"Yeah, me too but it's Provenza. He's old and he gets his words mixed up."

Humming, she pulled him into a hug. She felt his lips on her neck, his hands in their usual place. Moving so he could kiss her mouth, she moaned at the intensity he brought. "I want to date you, Sharon," he whispered, looking into her eyes for confirmation.

"I want that too, Andy," she let her voice level match his.

"So we are then?" he asked, a bit surprised though he shouldn't really have been.

"It appears we have finally caught up with the perception," she smirked before kissing him again.

As she was pouring the coffee, he finally worked up the courage to ask what he had kept to himself until now. "Why didn't you just tell me or ask me tonight? It would've gone _much_ smoother, I can guarantee that."

Handing him his mug, she answered in what they both knew was her Captain Raydor voice. "I had to ensure there was no appearance of abuse of power. You report directly to me, Andy. I couldn't have you feel as if you had to say yes. You had to ask me of your own accord."

"I don't feel pressured."

"_Andy_ doesn't; I had to ensure my _Lieutenant_ doesn't either."

"Well he doesn't," he paused, speaking about himself like that felt strange, "_I_ don't in any way so you're safe. I don't think you are sexually harassing me, Sharon, uh, _Captain_."

"I'm happy to hear that, Lieutenant." Taking his hand, "Would you like to join me in the living room, Andy?"

"Sure, are you going to show me your impulse buy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mentioned over dinner that Taylor was giving us a mandatory weekend off in a couple of weeks and that you did something very impulsive but you didn't say what you did."

"So you assumed I bought something? she asked, sitting down.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, sitting next to her, "it was shoes, wasn't it? You bought more shoes. What is it with you and shoes?"

Laughing, "No, I did not buy more shoes."

"Clothes then, you bought more clothes cuz apparently you don't have enough of those either."

Shaking her head, "You are never going to guess correctly, Andy, because I didn't _buy_ anything."

"Then what'd you do?"

"I made a reservation without really putting much thought into it which isn't like me at all. The Stroh case is over and Rusty wants to be on his own a few days to relax in his own way and to show me he can handle it. I'm going away to give him some breathing room and try to relax in my own way. Of course I'll ask Lt Provenza to check on Rusty so I know he's all right without him knowing I'm checking on him." Handing him the paperwork she had printed out and neatly stapled, she added happily, "There is a spa on-site."

"You need to relax so that'll be good for you," he agreed as he read over the information. "So did you pick out this room?" He pointed to the most expensive looking room the place offered.

"You think I'm high maintenance, don't you?" she looked mock-offended.

"I know you are," he chuckled as he kissed her softly on the lips," but it's okay, I lo- I like you anyway."

This was one of those rare instances where she was able to see him cover up his emotions and correct his words. It gave her greater empathy for what he put up with her. Caressing his jaw line, she whispered, "I like you too, Andy."

When his eyes shaded, she kissed him deeply, putting all of the passion she felt for him into it. He responded in kind, managing somehow to keep his hands still. In the heat of the moment, he slipped. "I want you, Sharon, I care about you."

Pulling away slightly, she assured him, "I care about you, Andy, I do but I can't –."

"You can't what, Sharon?"

"I'm old-fashioned. I can't simply because of desire. It has to mean something. There has to be feelings involved."

"There _are_ feelings involved."

"We like each other. We care about each other. I need deeper feelings than _like_ and _care_ before I give myself to you."

"I know and I'm fine with that, Sharon, really. It's not going to be the last time I say it but I'm here and I'll wait." He leaned in to kiss her, only relaxing when she fully responded.

"Getting back to the point before, I am not _always_ high maintenance, Andrew."

"Oh pulling out the whole first name. You are definitely a mother," he chuckled.

Giving him her best Raydor glare, she pointed to the papers. "Go back to reading and, by the way, this is the one I reserved," she said, sliding his finger over to the rustic cabin.

"You gave up the chance to stay in the best room they have for a cabin? The room was booked, wasn't it?" She noticed he actually had a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke.

Rolling her eyes, "For your information, it was available. I _chose_ the cabin because it is in the middle of the woods and seems very peaceful. There's a little kitchen area so I can make coffee or tea. The breakfast they deliver daily only includes juice with it."

His eyebrows rose. "You've hidden this nature girl side of you very well."

"Nature girl and standoffish witch don't exactly go together, Andy."

"I like that I'm still learning about you," he smiled.

"You're not the only one who is full of surprises," she gave him a smug look. "Go back to reading," she encouraged.

"There's hiking trails, horseback riding, ah here's the good stuff, quaint stores in town for antiques and wine tasting. Now we're talking things for my Sharon to do."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I'd love to see you on a horse."

Choking, "Oh that would be a huge hell no." She just chuckled as she moved her arm around his back and leaned closer to him. "Are you kidding me? The restaurant is an hour away? It's a good thing you got that kitchen area or you'd starve the entire weekend."

"Do you have any other complaints about my impulse reservation?" she asked teasingly as her hand on his back glided up and down slowly.

"Well no but even if I did you're the one going there so as long as you enjoy it that's all that counts."

Snuggling in closer, "I changed the champagne they leave for your arrival to sparkling cider," she said nonchalantly, wondering if he'd catch on.

"Why? You like champagne. You should go all out on your relaxing weekend. You definitely earned it after all this Stroh crap."

Sighing, she turned to the reservation confirmation page. He realized from her gaze that she expected him to read it. "Rustic cabin with one queen-size bed; sparkling cider upon arrival; check-in Friday at 3pm, check-out Monday at 11am; two people. I thought it was just –." He stopped, the reason for the cider finally hitting him.

"Feel free to say no, Andy, I won't be upset. I put two people on the off-chance you'd go with me."

"You're really inviting me?"

"Yes, I'd like to spend that time away with you but you –." His lips covered hers, cutting off any further attempts to be in compliance with the rules.

"Count me in but for the record I'm still not getting on any damn horse," kissing her chastely on the lips, "not even for you."

"Maybe you'll change your mind when we get there."

He liked hearing himself being so easily included but he was _not_ going anywhere near a horse. "I don't think my Captain would appreciate being a man down while I recuperate."

Smiling widely, "Fine, we'll just hike and go to town." She hesitated for a moment, "You haven't said anything about sharing the bed."

"Why would I mention it? We already do sometimes. We know how to kiss good night and go to sleep." Before she looked down, he saw the shadow of doubt cross her face. "I don't expect anything, Sharon. Whatever you are comfortable doing is fine with me. I'm here. I want you but I'm not in any rush because I know it'll happen when you're ready."

He could hear the relief in her sigh. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled her across his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him. "I don't think you have any idea how much I care about you," he whispered in her hair.

"I'm beginning to get a sense," she answered, not looking up from his chest. "I feel the same way, Andy."

His hand played with her hair as he responded, "I don't think you do but it's okay, Sharon, I'm here. You aren't a one night stand so I'll wait until you're sure it's the right time."

Suddenly sounding nervous, she rasped, "I asked you to spend the weekend with me away from home."

"Yeah, you did. To hike and starve and run away from horses and somehow manage to get a shopping fix in." He started laughing. "That's what your plan is! You are going to make me so weak, I'm lucky I'll have enough energy to kiss you good night."

She chuckled at his line of thinking. "The plan is to enjoy time together out of the city. It will most likely bring us closer."

"I'm sure it will. Right now, I just really want to kiss you." Humming, she lifted her face to him. That was the softest, slowest, most passionate kiss they'd shared to date. "I really care about you, Sharon, and don't you ever doubt that."

"I don't," she husked before kissing him again, just as slowly as he had.

[The End]


	2. Courage to Love

_**Shifting Feelings, Ch 2**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews on Chapter One; I will def personally reply. _I'm always happy to hear comments. _Hope you enjoy! Respect for humanity and civility in words always wins out. Today is life!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

The two weeks had gone by in a blur; work kept them busy but true to his word to cut down on her expenditures, Taylor gave them the weekend off starting with only half-day on Friday. Since they were now officially dating, Sharon and Andy spent more time together than they previously had. Dating had its advantages and one of them was the ever-increasing passionate kisses they shared. It surprised her to learn he was a man of tremendous control when it came to keeping his hands still. She'd have to do something about that, she decided.

Hoping to beat traffic, he had his bag in his trunk when he got to work. The plan was that he'd follow her home and they'd leave from her condo. Andy decided to wear jeans, a polo shirt and sneakers for the few hours they'd be in the office. Not wanting to start speculation, Sharon wore her usual business attire. She'd change at home before they left for the mountains.

He teased her on the way up in the elevator about hiking in heels and continued as they entered into her foyer. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you talk a lot?" she asked before kissing him deeply.

"Never as nicely as you just did," he smirked, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'm going to change, Andy, are you coming with me or would you prefer to make the coffee for the road and tea to drink before we leave?" she asked, tugging on his wrist gently. The internal debate he was having showed clearly on his face. "Come with me, Andy," she whispered as she took his hand.

Once inside, he sat on her bed. "Okay, I'm ready for the show, Sharon," he smiled at her, awaiting her retort.

Instead she just said, "I'm changing in my closet," before walking off. Coming out in jeans and a V-neck sweater carrying her sneakers, she stopped short. "Andy!"

"What? I've lain in your bed before."

"_You_ are more than welcome. Your sneakers, however, are not. Please take them off."

Kicking them off over the side, he reached out to her. "C'mere."

Lying next to him, she thanked him before covering his lips with her own. When they moved slightly apart, he realized they had entwined their bodies more than they'd ever done previously. She didn't seem to mind, he noted, so he made no effort to disentangle himself. "I want you to know that you can move your hands, Andy."

He seemed hesitant. "Uh, not really cuz if I do, -."

"If you move them, you'll touch me?"

Avoiding eye contact, he muttered, "Yeah and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Making him look at her, she assured him she wouldn't. "I've thought about it and I want you to," she said quietly. "It's okay, Andy, we've been dating for two weeks now. You aren't going to frighten me." She kissed him passionately and slowly felt him loosen his hold on his control. Sliding his hand along her back, he moved up her side, along her forearm returning to his original spot. When they still hadn't broken the kiss, he moved his hand down her back, along her thigh, retracing the route to his original place.

He finally noticed that she was trailing her hand easily over his body; he rolled them over, settling on top of her. As they continued the kiss, he remembered she wanted more than desire and debated pulling away. "I want you, Sharon, but I feel so much more than just that."

"What is it, Andy?" she asked, knowing it was unfair.

"That's for another time, okay," he said before kissing her again.

"I know it's selfish, Andy, but I like how I feel with you."

"I'm glad and so do I, Sharon. That a woman like you is interested in a guy like me I'm still getting over. That you want this too – that you actually want to be with me, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"Neither of us has more baggage than the other. Never doubt that I have very strong feelings for you, Andy." To hide the emotion in his eyes, he kissed her again then suggested just making coffee for the road to avoid traffic.

The first half of their trip was all about getting out of the city but once they had, they both relaxed into the scenic highway that climbed into the mountains.

He loved seeing her so relaxed. He loved her; he just couldn't tell her until they were no longer on vacation together. Though she sometimes saw him briefly staring at her or lost in deep thought while watching the road, she didn't push him again. Instead they talked about the weekend ahead, their children or the music they could find as the stations changed during their travels. Oftentimes they just let themselves enjoy the quiet as they left high-rises and freeways behind for the country highway lined with trees and the mountains where the town of Idyllwild lay in the distance.

Once she had checked in, they drove over to what was aptly called the Forest Hideaway. Getting out, she breathed in deeply and gave him a big smile. "This is all ours for two days."

"You really are a nature girl," he remarked, sounding surprised though he tried not to.

"It's good to leave the city behind for a while, Andy," she moved into his arms, "it's good to just enjoy the simple things in life."

"I love how happy and relaxed you look right now, Sharon. The simple life looks good on you." He kissed her deeply, backing her up against his car. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed along her neck. Realizing what he'd said, he moved away from her. "I didn't want to say that here or before we got here even," he muttered, clearly upset with himself.

"Why not? I can tell you mean it. You've been correcting yourself since we started officially dating."

"I don't want you to think it's just to -," he trailed off.

"I know it's not, Andy." Wrapping her arms around him, "You would never do that, not with me."

"I wouldn't, I swear, no matter what people have said over the years."

"I know," she murmured, "let's get the bags and go inside."

Once inside, they put their bags down and looked around. "Are you gonna expect me to light the fireplace?" he asked nervously.

"My father taught us how to do it. It's romantic, Andy, and you'll appreciate the extra warmth at night." Holding his hand, they continued exploring. "A good sized tub, yes, I was hoping it wouldn't be too small."

"If we're hiking a lot, I guess I'm hitting the tub too at some point to, you know, let those jets work on my tired muscles."

Resting her hand on his chest, "Yes, Andy, that's the only reason to take a bath," she teased. "Let's go see the deck" she said, already moving away from him. "Come on," she called back to him. Catching up to her, he found her by the railing breathing in deeply with her eyes closed. "This is what working so hard is all about," she said as she felt his arms move around her. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I wouldn't miss this side of you for the world," he said into her ear. "Damn, Sharon, I -."

Turning in his arms, "You said it, Andy, and I'm not questioning the veracity of it. I believe you."

"I love you, Sharon," he managed to get out before he kissed her deeper than even he thought possible.

"Let's try out the bed." Seeing his nervous smile, she explained, "I just want to see if it's as comfortable as my bed." After removing her sneakers and settling down, she declared, "Mine is better but this isn't too bad really."

Rolling over next to her, "It seems fine to me," he shrugged, "of course, I'm not spoiled."

"I am _not_ spoiled; I just think my bed should be very comfortable. You must admit it is."

"I could sleep there every night," he rasped before capturing her lips with his. This time he let his hands wander freely, albeit still a bit hesitantly until he realized she uttered no complaints of going too fast. After a long while of kisses growing ever more passionate, he wanted to be closer to her than he knew she was ready for so he asked, "What's on tap for today?"

"I thought I'd make it an easy day and then we'll rest up for our hikes and shopping tomorrow. Tonight we'll just hike to dinner and our spa appointment then relax here."

He moved back to look at her. "Just to clarify, you did say hike to dinner, hikes _and_ shopping tomorrow and _we_ are going to the spa?"

Laughing at the horrified look on his face, "You are correct on all accounts."

"I thought this was vacation, Sharon," he pouted, "that's a lot of hiking and seriously we are going to the _spa_."

"You'll love it. It's not just for women anymore. Gavin goes with me most of the time."

Raising his eyebrows, "Yeah well, no offense there but -."

She cut him off, "You will thank me, Andy, because you will feel wonderful afterwards." Seeing he still looked hesitant, she husked, "I promise," before kissing him.

Rather than hike to their dinner location on-site, he convinced her to first try out a place called Idyll Awhile, a restaurant with a self-proclaimed romantic vibe to it that involved driving. He definitely liked the driving part.

"Where'd you find out about that place? she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"They leave these helpful little informational pamphlets on the dresser here," he smirked as he picked it up, moving it back and forth in the air.

"I just thought a hike this evening would be nice but we can drive to a restaurant like we always do," she semi-pouted.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her. "I'm Catholic too so I didn't fall for your little trick," he chuckled. "I think we can just drive to the spa too."

Sighing, "Andy, we are supposed to be here to commune with nature."

"We are, Sharon, we'll just sometimes commune from my car."

"You are incorrigible. I should've hidden that pamphlet."

"That's not nice," he teased, "Come on, if we don't like it, we go to the place here."

"That's a good compromise."

They were able to get into the place without reservations. Sharon had to admit it had a nice local quaintness to it and the food was good. The people were very friendly and soon they were both easily chatting with the others, especially Andy when it came to baseball.

As he predicted, they spent enough time at the restaurant to be able to drive straight to the spa appointment. Sharon left the 90-minute session for Sunday afternoon so they'd be very relaxed on their way back to their regular lives. Today she figured they could get more than enough out of the 60-minute session to get them going for a day of hiking on the various trails from which to choose tomorrow.

Although he had fussed a little before going in, Andy was sporting a wide smile when he came back out. Upon seeing her, he pulled her into a hug and tender kiss. "I feel great, Sharon. My back hasn't felt this good in years."

Quirking an eyebrow, "If I didn't know any better, Andy, I might think you actually enjoyed the spa."

"Fine, you were right and we all know how much you love to hear that." She just smiled as he led her to his car for the drive back to their cabin.

He went to make some tea as she lit the fireplace. "I love the smell of firewood," she said without looking up from her task until it caught.

"So do I actually, but you won't catch me doing that. I'd probably just freeze before I took that chance."

"If you won't even try to light firewood, how am I supposed to get you on a horse tomorrow?" she teased, walking over to the kitchen area.

The clatter of the spoon on the counter brought forth a snort laugh causing her to cover her mouth quickly. "Horse? Tomorrow? You said hiking. You didn't say anything about risking life and limb trying to ride a horse. It's probably not even gonna like me and it'll give me all kinds of problems. And they're high, Sharon, so when I fall on my head, well let's not forget whose idea it was."

"Andy, stop, I'm kidding," she said sternly to get his attention, holding his face in her hands. "I didn't know you were going to hyperventilate at the mere thought of it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," she paused, "or to laugh at you."

Wrapping her arms round him, she felt him relax once again. "A kiss might help," he said against her ear. She started one of their soft, slow kisses loving the way they made her feel.

When the kettle whistled, she pulled back, "Do you mind drinking the tea in front of the fireplace just to warm up a little?"

"That's fine. I'll bring them both over there. Go, get comfortable, nature girl."

After carefully placing the mugs down by the hearth, he sat behind her, nuzzling her neck and letting his hands roam a little less hesitantly than before. With closed eyes, she hummed and practically purred, "That feels _so_ good, Andy." She didn't see the satisfied smile he hid before he nuzzled her neck again. She turned her head to kiss him. He deepened it quickly, moving into a more comfortable position around her.

After several long minutes of heated kisses, he whispered, "I love you, Sharon."

She pulled him into a hug and quietly told him, "I need to know this doesn't stop here, Andy, that whatever happens this weekend it isn't just here."

Moving away to look at her, he smiled. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, pretty much. I don't want you to regret anything we do up here and change your mind when we go back home. It's better we don't -."

She cut him off with a kiss then snuggled into him, her head on his chest. "I love you too, Andy," she admitted softly, still working out if she wanted him to hear her.

"It doesn't stop here. Whatever we say, whatever we do up here, Sharon, it goes home with us."

Kissing him tenderly, she took his hand as she stood up and began walking over to the bed. Standing by it, she said it louder this time, "I love you too, Andy, and I want to be with you."

"Shh, you don't have to say it," he whispered, almost to soothe her.

"I know I don't but I want to. I feel it. I believe you mean it. It's more than just being here for the both of us."

"It's _so_ much more," he whispered again before kissing her.

In a tiny cabin in the middle of the forest amidst the dark night lit only by brightly visible stars and the dancing colorful flames of the fire, the only sounds to be heard were the crackling embers, the whispered words of love and the passionate sounds of two people who were willing to let themselves love again.

[TBC]


	3. Making Memories

_**Shifting Feelings, Ch 3**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: _I'm always happy to hear comments. _Hope you enjoy! Respect for humanity and civility in words always wins out. Today is life!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Before they knew it, it was early Sunday evening and their bags were packed for the trip back home, back to reality. They had both stalled as long as they could but inevitably their real lives beckoned and she checked them out with a sigh.

"We'll come back," he assured her as they walked to his car.

"I do hope so," she said softly. He couldn't tell if she was just sad to leave their idyllic little escape from Los Angeles or if there was more to it. He'd find out later, he decided.

Not wanting to deal with shifting stations yet again, they kept the radio turned off during the drive back. It had been a great weekend so there was plenty to reminisce about just with each other before some of their stories were shared with friends and family members.

He teased her about both of their two-hour hikes that turned into three hours each because there was always something to see and touch, smell or just take delight in its beauty. He hadn't been able to hide his smile, even as he held her from behind nuzzling her neck until she turned in his arms for a deep kiss or two.

"Perhaps it was the length of our kisses that added to how long the hikes took us," she countered with a smile.

"We do like to kiss," he agreed with his trademark lopsided grin.

When he brought up going to town to see _every_ shop she found interesting, her face lit up. "I do love to shop," she happily agreed, "but you already knew that."

"I didn't really until I fully experienced it yesterday," he teased, "You like to _shop_, nature girl." They found an old broach in one of the antique stores that reminded her of one her grandmother wore. When neither would let the other pay for it alone, the only compromise was to split the cost. "That's our first purchase together, Sharon," he said quietly, stealing a glance at her briefly before returning his eyes to the windy road.

"Our first purchase together, Andy? That sounds like there could be more in the future," she said hesitantly.

"There's always the possibility," he answered, squeezing her hand before using both on the wheel again. Changing the subject entirely, she talked about the delicious breakfasts they'd had of scones with jam, fresh fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice. "I knew you were going to buy homemade jam and honey in town," he licked his lips. "There was _no_ way you could resist."

"Neither could you, if I recall. I was just surprised you bought the handmade candles."

"They're for you. I liked how you lit candles for us when we were taking that bubble bath together." His breath hitched at the memory. They had done more than just bathe or relax his muscles amongst the bubbles and scent of lavender from the candles. Afterwards they enjoyed the sparkling cider and chocolate truffles they had saved to have on the deck. It was nice to relax after such a full day of just being _them_.

"Thank you," she rested her hand on his arm briefly, "I'm sure they'll go to good use." She chuckled softly as he wriggled his eyebrows at her and flashed a smile before returning his gaze to the road. "My favorite part of the whole trip was your surprise for me," she said excitedly. "The woman was right, Andy," she lowered her voice, "you _are_ a keeper." They were well on the second half of their trip back and the freeways were straightaways so he reached over to hold her hand.

Sharon hadn't been able to believe her eyes when they pulled up to a double metal gate with the words Little Yellow Rose Ranch welded onto it. Andy explained to the female guide how terrified he was of horses but that Sharon wanted for them to do it together and he loved her enough to give it a shot. That's when the guide had thrown her a smile and called him a keeper.

Walking away quickly, she returned with a chestnut mare named Haven's Folly for Sharon and a light grey palomino named Sunrise to Sunset for Andy. "I can't believe you thought he was grey because he was old," she laughed, eyes twinkling at the memory.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Plus he _was_ old, Sharon. The lady said he was the only one she'd let me try out."

Sharon had hopped up on her mare, watching worriedly as it took the woman and a male ranch hand to get Andy on finally. He paid very careful attention to everyone's instructions and found himself actually enjoying his adventure once he got the hang of things.

Sunrise to Sunset was perfect for novice riders, or never-riders as Andy called himself. The horse only liked to walk slowly, grazing here and there as he went. Andy had no trouble controlling the huge beast, as he called him.

Haven's Folly, on the other hand, tended to move at a faster pace so Sharon let her run short sprints only to reverse direction up in the distance, sprint back and gallop around Andy to be able to keep pace with him for a while before she repeated her actions. It was the best of both worlds, he'd agreed, when she'd asked if it was all right for her to keep doing it.

When she thought they'd had enough for his first time riding and had returned to the guide, Sharon expertly got off, rubbed the mare's side and kissed her neck. She held on to the reins while the woman tried to talk Andy down. Fortunately Sunrise to Sunset didn't move a muscle as Andy just slid down to the ground, then wiped his hands on his jeans with a smile.

"I never loved you more than right at that moment, Andy," she said softly.

"Because I got on a horse for you, Sharon?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, it meant a great deal to me." She kept to herself that despite Jack's less-than-serious ways, she could never convince him to try horseback riding, not even for the sole purpose of just making her happy by trying out something she loved to do when she had the chance.

He saw the pensive look on her face. "Who taught you to ride?"

"Daddy," she blushed, "my father taught us."

"You're a Daddy's girl, aren't you?"

Blushing deeper, she admitted, "Yes, I am. It's the one thing that made me the saddest about how Jack turned out. Emily didn't get the chance to really experience that with him."

"Nicole really didn't either," he sighed, commiserating with her.

"She's getting the chance now."

"Hopefully Emily will too."

After they rode in silence for a time, she spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm glad we made love up there and that we had such a good time together the entire weekend. It'll be a good memory of us."

When he noticed she wasn't looking at him, he simply reminded her, "It doesn't stop up there, Sharon. Do you think that once we hit the city it's over?"

Looking at him, he eyes moist, she shook her head. "No, Andy, I don't. I just -."

"It doesn't stop, Sharon. I love you and that broach is only the first thing that we'll be buying together as far as I'm concerned."

"I love you, Andy, and I'm glad we can already discuss having a future together," she said, somewhat bashfully.

He caressed her cheek until she managed a small smile for him. "So back to your father for a minute," he tried to distract her.

"He will, of course, want to meet you at some point. Both of my parents want that."

"I'm sure they do," he almost groaned, realizing she'd obviously spoken to them about him already.

"If it helps any, Daddy, uh Dad has mellowed with age." She sucked on her bottom lip knowing full well that mellowing with age still meant there'd be an interesting conversation during their first meeting.

"Oh boy, I'm sunk."

"You are not, Andy. I love you and you are a very different man from how you used to be. Daddy will appreciate that as much as I do."

"If you say so, Sharon, then from your lips to God's ears. Oh," he paused for effect, "and you can keep calling him _Daddy_. Stop correcting yourself, it's cute," he smiled at her.

As he weaved his way through city limit traffic, she gave him the Raydor glare each time he went to put his siren on to get through it quicker or she put her hand on his arm each time he complained that traffic blows and began giving hand signals to drivers who cut him off.

After getting her bag from the trunk, Andy seemed uncertain whether to grab his also.

"I'm sure you probably want to get back home, back to your real life," she started a bit nervously, "but you could stay," she paused, "if you'd like."

"You are a big part of my real life, Sharon, so I'm in no hurry to get away from you," he assured her as he grabbed his bag.

He put the bags in her room as she made the coffee. Putting his arms around her, drawing her close to him, he whispered, "I love you, Sharon."

Smiling, she turned and kissed him softly then deepened it. "I love you, Andy."

Moving back a little, he asked, "Do you know what my favorite part of the weekend was?"

"Any place we could use the car?" she chuckled.

"Very funny, nature girl, actually that's the answer. Getting to see you out of your element here, see you commune with nature as you put it, and just be my nature girl." He kissed her then continued, "Making love is my second answer."

"It's mine also," she snuggled into his arms.

"Oh, and in case you forgot, Sharon, I could sleep in your bed every night."

He heard her hum before she answered. "That is _very_ tempting, Andy." Looking at him, she became serious. "I have to make my notification to Taylor and my parents know we went away for the weekend together so Daddy will want to speak to you soon."

"I'm more worried about your father than Taylor," she couldn't help but notice that he looked it. "So I'm talking to your father on the phone or he's coming to visit just to grill me?"

"I told him we'd Face-time unless they can Skype so you two get to see each other as you're speaking with one another. It'll be just like having him in the same room but once the discussion is over, you can relax knowing he's not here."

"Great, let me know when we're gonna do this."

"I'll give you plenty of notice," she said as she kissed him. "Is next weekend too soon?" She laughed when she felt the nervous shiver run through him. "I'm kidding though don't hold me to that as my father may not be. But I _do_ love you, Andy."

"Thank God, Sharon, cuz seriously if you're any indication of how you were raised, your father is gonna grill me like a perp. I love you too and I _will_ make sure your father knows that. Oh, show him our first of what will be many purchases together before the interrogation to maybe soften him up a little bit."

"I will," she promised, leaning into him again. Closing her eyes, she held on just enjoying the ability to do this with him. When she felt his lips touch her head, she looked up and kissed him softly yet deeply; lingering in the moment before reality would come knocking tomorrow.

[The End]


End file.
